1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic device covers. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a new and novel cellular phone case having an integrated pouch for storage of credit cards, identification cards, and cash therein.
Cellular phone and smartphone devices are popular electronic devices that are useful for communication, navigation, and for general information gathering while away from home or when away from a personal computer. These devices have broadened the definition of cellular communication devices and have blurred the lines between computers and mobile phones. Because of this increased capability and popularity, it is not uncommon for users to carry their cellular phone with them at all times, both when at home and when away from home.
Along with their cellular phones, when away from home most individuals travel with a set of keys, personal identification, and some form of currency (e.g. cash, credit cards, etc.). These items are transported directly on the user's person, such as in a pants pock, or carried indirectly in a purse or carry item. Organizing these items reduces clutter and reduces the necessary space required to carry the items, which is particularly helpful if carrying the items directly on the user's person or within a larger purse. Quick access to identification, cash and credit cards, and a cellular phone is often required when away from the home. Therefore efficient storage of these items is important to prevent delays at checkout locations, at security check points, and when access to the cellular phone is required to answer incoming phone calls or messages.
Along with organization, many users protect their cellular phone and smartphone devices using an external case. These cases surround the exterior of the phone to provide impact resistance and to prevent cracking or scratching of the display screen over the life of the phone. The cases generally surround the backside of the phone and spread impact loads therearound, reducing stress on the chassis of cell phone, its hardware, and its display screen.
The present invention provides a new electronic device case that combines the protective features of most typical cases with an organization pouch that allows a user to store various cards and currency items therein. This provides a user with a singular item that can organize and store several different objects that are otherwise carried in one's pocket or purse, improving organization and efficiency of access. Two primary embodiments are contemplated, wherein the case is separated into a forward and rear section, the rear section supporting the pouch along the interior surface or exterior surface thereof. The shape of the present case can be adapted to support different electronic devices, including smartphones, media players, tablets, or PDAs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to cellular phone cases and organizational articles. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Articles in the prior art relate to carrying cases, protective cases, and various structures for electronic devices, wherein the articles provide an additional storage means in conjunction with the connection to the electronic device. The present invention describes an electronic device cover having a rear portion that supports a pouch, the pouch being internally or externally disposed thereon. The rear portion and front portion of the cover secure together in two primary embodiments: snap connection or hinged connection. Overall, the present invention is designed to offer protection for a cellular phone or similar electronic device while offering carrying capacity for card and cash items without overly expanding the size of the protective case.
One such article in the prior art is U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0121322 to Thomson, which discloses a cellular phone wallet sleeve for holding identification and credit cards with a cellular phone. The sleeve is adapted to cover the upper portion of a flip-style phone, providing a backside pocket and an interior arrangement that allows the user to readily visualize the cellular phone screen. The sleeve is comprised of a band and a pocket area for supporting the card items along the backside of the phone. While the Thompson device provides a means of supporting items with a cellular phone, the structure of the Thompson device and its intended use with a flip phone are differentiated from the present invention.
Another such device is U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0089077 to Ziemba, which discloses a compartmentalized, protective cellular phone case that includes a major compartment for storing and receiving a cellular phone therein, along with at least one other compartment adapted to receive personal articles therein. The arrangement is disclosed in a hinged, flip fashion between compartments wherein the compartments are in pivotable connection with one another. The present invention discloses a phone case that surrounds the sides and rear of the phone, while at the same time providing a pocking means of supporting personal items thereon.
Finally, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0077061 to Danze discloses a cellular phone case that includes a protective shell around a cellular phone device, wherein an operative back cover includes interchangeable trays to supporting a variety of personal items, such as makeup, pills, and money. A front housing supports the phone therein, while the trays are positioned behind the phone and within the housing to support the items behind the cellular phone therein. Several embodiments are disclosed; however none disclose a structure comprising an internal or external pouch for money and card storage, as provided herein. The present invention discloses a cover having a rear side portion that supports a pouch along the interior or exterior surface thereof, wherein the rear portion secures to the front case section supporting the cell phone around its outer edge.
The present invention pertains to a new and novel electronic device case that provides support for cash, cards, and other personal items therein. The structure of the present invention is submitted as being substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing electronic device cases. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.